Bane of Evil
by LoveAndWar1337
Summary: There's more to the supernatural world than either Shinigami or Hollows know. Instead of growing up not knowing what was out there, Ichigo Kurosaki learns everything he can about Demons, Angels, and everything in between. (Might be a harem or might not)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Man Who Steps On The Shadows**

 __ _I stare into the face of evil every damn day. It usually manifests itself as a demon, a malevolent spirit, a bloody zombie, but now I've found something new._

 _\- Ichigo Kurosaki's Journal Pg. 1_

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't what anyone would call an average teenager and it wasn't because he had a constant frown on his force or the fact that his glare could make fire turn to ice with just a glance. No, you see when Ichigo was ten years old he was introduced to a whole new world that no mortal was ever meant to lay eyes upon, that didn't mean it didn't happen from time to time. Only a few years after his mother's death and young Ichigo Kurosaki saw a new world, or rather it was the same world just the the shade pulled back so he could see it for what it really was. By the age of eleven, Ichigo began to study all things related to the occult and almost every nasty thing related to it. By the age of thirteen Ichigo was the unofficial apprentice of a real life supernatural detective that protect people from the things that go bump in the night. At age fourteen, the man who was teaching Ichigo was possessed by one of those monsters before throwing himself off a seven story building. Now, at age fifteen, Ichigo Kurosaki is the only exorcist, demonologist, and occasional dabbler in the dark arts.

Now, despite such an impressive set of skills, Ichigo Kurosaki still had to manage all of that with his school life and home life, not that he had much interest in the first one. Of course his family was in the dark about his extracurricular activities, Ichigo wouldn't put them in danger like that, but that didn't mean the stress didn't pile on. As a stress reliever, and despite the fact that he was under age, Ichigo began smoking the cheapest cigarettes he could find, it's not like he made money sending monsters to Hell. Ironically that was the one thing Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, did know about and simply let it slide, since he really didn't have any room to talk.

Speaking of the exorcist, demonologist, and occasional dabbler in the dark arts, Ichigo was currently leaning up against an alleyway wall just behind his high school. Dressed in his typical school uniform, with his grey overshirt unzipped ever so slightly, Ichigo could be found with a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth while he lazily drew on the alley wall with a piece of white chock. A low growl could he heard coming from the shadows of a nearby trash bin, making Ichigo lazily turn his gaze to glance in its general direction, before the shadow itself seemed to come alive a lunge at the fifteen year old. The shadow was in the shape of a creature that was half woman and half serpent.

"Well it's about time," Ichigo murmured as he stepped to the side and allowed the shadow creature to hit his little drawing, which was actually a one way ticket right back to Hell.

The moment the shadow creature hit the drawing, a flash of red light lit up the alleyway before it died down to reveal Ichigo once more casually leaning right up next to the seal. For those of you that are wondering, the demon that just got a one way ticket back to hell is known simply as a Lamia. Not unlike the Greek demon that shares its name, these Lamia are a fair bit weaker that their big bad mother, who was thankfully still locked away down in the pits of Hell.

"I thought I smelled something disgusting, I could have sworn I got rid of you lot earlier this year," Ichigo said to himself before the wall began to shake from the Lamia trying to break back into the mortal realm, but Ichigo put that to a stop when he simply wiped away the drawing with his hand.

Finishing off the last of his cancer stick, Ichigo flicked it to the ground before making his way back inside the school, just in time for the bell to ring. It wasn't like Ichigo hated school or anything, it's just that the place is a haven for more baser demons and don't even get him started on the lust demons that like to hang around the locker rooms, tempting high school boys into peaking on the girls. Still, no matter how much Ichigo may hate it here in high school, it wasn't all that bad when he came back some nights to see how many of those monsters he could scare off with a little smoke and a light show. Now, after a long and boring day at school, Ichigo found himself walking home when a couple of skateboarders carelessly knocked over a small vase with some flowers in it. Now they would have kept going past the young Kurosaki had he not stuck out his arm and close lined the first one that went past him, the grunt of pain was music to his ears.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" yelled one of the skateboarders, only to realize that they were yelling at _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki, the high schooler that was rumored to summon demons and go grave robbing for his sick and twisted experiments.

"I'd ask you lot if you know why that vase with flowers is there but I doubt you have enough brain cells to give me an answer. Come down this street on skateboard again and I'll break you just like you broke that vase," with the threat properly delivered, the group of thugs ran for what they thought was their lives while Ichigo just knelt down and picked the flowers out of the broken glass.

"Thank you mister," a little girl, with a massive bloodstain covering her right eye, thanked as Ichigo continued his way home.

"Yea, no problem, just make sure you move on to Heaven soon before something really nasty comes looking for a lost soul," Ichigo said as he rounded the corner, wondering if the little spirit would move on before a demon comes by to take an unclaimed soul.

After arriving home and having a rather comical argument with his dad about being late for dinner, Ichigo headed up to his room and threw his books down on his bed. Moving around his room in a clockwise fashion, Ichigo inspected the tiny markings engraved in his walls, window, and door, all of which were designed to trap spiritual or demonic creatures inside if they ever entered the room. Now most people would think that Ichigo would put up markings that repel said creatures but it was just easier to keep them trapped in a small space instead of letting them roam through the rest of the house. It was at that moment that the hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck stood straight up and a cold chill filled the room. Ichigo was expecting a moderately powerful demon to come charging in, he wasn't expecting a short girl with a sword on her hip to suddenly phase through his wall like it wasn't even there.

Without missing a beat, Ichigo lit another one of his cancer sticks, took a long drag, before letting all the smoke out through his barely parted lips, all the while looking at the short woman that literally walked right through his wall. Short and petite, the woman standing not two feet away from Ichigo had light skin and purple eyes. Her hair was pitch black, with several strings hanging lazily between her eyes. As for clothing, instead of wearing traditional clothing, the spirit wore a shihakushō of all things and had a sword strapped to her hip. There was also a strange look in her eyes, like they were frosted over by a blizzard or something.

"It's near," the spirit said ominously, before a cloud of cigarette smoke just happened to be blown right into her face, making the spirit suddenly go into a coughing fit from the foul smelling smoke.

"Bleh, why does the first human I'm around have to be a smoker?" the spirit asked herself as she waved the smoke out of her face before looking over to find Ichigo staring right at her, although his bored expression didn't tell the woman if he was looking at her or just in her general direction.

Slowly the spirit inched her face closer to Ichigo's, still trying to figure out if he could see her or not, only for Ichigo to simply blow more smoke in her face, effectively making the woman back away while coughing even more. Now thoroughly pissed off, the spirit decided she would scare the strange human a little, just some harmless fun.

"Bakudo #1: Sai!" the woman shouted as she pointed her middle and index finger right at Ichigo, only to blink a few times when nothing happened, nothing at all.

A full thirty second passed before the spirit woman finally lowered her hand and just stared at it as if it was the strangest thing she had ever seen before, but Ichigo still just continued to stare at her with an almost bored expression now. Finally the spirit seemed convinced that Ichigo couldn't see her and went back to doing whatever it was that she was there to do.

"I know it's around here somewhere, there's no way such power can just vanish into thin air," the spirit said to herself before a loud roar suddenly ripped through the air, making Ichigo's eyes widen at the amount of pure despair he suddenly felt creep into his heart.

Now this was a familiar feeling for Ichigo, for he had ever only felt such a thing once before in his entire life and that was when his mother died. The strange woman also apparently sensed it because a second later she jumped out his open window and down to the street below. Ichigo, on the other hand, reached under his bed and pulled out a pistol with several markings carved all over it, the markings themselves were also glowing an ominous red the moment Ichigo touched the gun. The young Kurosaki then walked down the stairs and out into the moonlit night, arriving just in time to see the strange woman get smacked into a wall by a large monster with a white mask. Ichigo didn't know what the creature was but it felt evil in practically every sense of the word.

"Hey, jackass, why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Ichigo shouted before he pointed the gun right at the creature's white face and pulled the trigger.

A dark purple beam of light shot from the gun like a cannon and the monster's head just exploded before its entire body was consumed in fire. That was it, no muss and no fuss, the monster was dead and the strange girl was giving Ichigo one of the strangest looks he had ever received from anyone; given that most of those people had been normal. In response to her seeming bewildered look, Ichigo took another puff of his cigarette before turning the gun on said little woman.

"Whao, whao, whao, why are you pointing that thing at _me_!?" the girl cried, trying to back as far away from the business end of Ichigo's gun as possible, not that it would do anything to lessen the impact if he actually did shoot her.

"You show up at my house and then this thing appears, I'm thinking the two things are connected, not to mention I haven't seen any sword wielding spirits before and I'm not too keen to see what that stick of yours could do to me. So yea, I'm gonna shoot you now," Ichigo was all of two seconds away from pulling the trigger when something very odd happened, namely in the form of a black cat appearing out of thin air right in between them.

"Shoo kitty," Ichigo grunted, making a move along motion with his pistol, but the cat just stood there and stared at him.

"Mr. Kurosaki!" came an all too cheerfully voice from behind Ichigo, causing him to spin around just before his entire world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Lust**

 _"Not everything is as it seems in this world. Evil doesn't always do evil. Good doesn't always do good. Sometimes it's handy to have friends in very low places, but also make sure to have them in high ones to."_

 _Ichigo Kurosaki's Journal Pg: 2_

* * *

Any drinking man can tell you that there's a certain point when hangovers just become an expected event every time you open your eyes after a night of getting hammered. Ichigo imagined that he would get to that point some time in the future but right now, after waking up in his bed with a splitting headache, he just wanted to roll over and die. The events of the previous night were still clear in his mind, all the way up to the point that someone somehow managed to sneak up on him and knock him the fuck out. He could even feel a rather nasty bump on the back of his head that only served to make his headache even worse.

"Dammit, cheap shotting bastard," Ichigo grumbled as he sat up in his bed, still dressed in his school clothes from the night before, and noted a bottle of pain pills sitting on his nightstand; pills that hadn't been there before.

"Oi, Yuzu!" he shouted, instantly regretting it as his head started to throb, hearing the soft pitter-patter of feet running up the stairs.

"You called, big brother?" Yuzu asked, tilting her head in a rather adorable way, as Ichigo motioned her to come over to him.

"I got a special sneaky mission for you," no one could have missed the way Yuzu's eyes lit up at Ichigo's words, "I want you to bring me a bag of ice and steal me one of dad's cigarettes. He keeps them stashed in his white coat in the inside pocket."

The little girl gave her best determined look and held out her fist, "You got it, Agent Yuzu Kurosaki is on the case!"

"Shhh, remember, Special sneaky," Ichigo whispered, trying not to wince at Yuzu's shout.

Yuzu just giggled and took off out of the room, leaving Ichigo to just fall back onto his bed and close his eyes with a groan. This was going to be a _very_ long day for him, especially since he still had to get ready for school and was more than likely going to be late; which would earn him another talking to from Ms. Ochi about the responsibilities of being a teenager.

"You look like crap," came the dull voice of Karin Kurosaki, who was now leaning on the doorframe of Ichigo's room.

"Love you to, little sis," Ichigo grunted, turning his head and cracking an eye open to look at the raven haired girl.

"So, dad wants to know who the girl was sneaking out your bedroom window last night...naked."

"The fuck, where does he come up with these things?"

"You shouldn't curse, it makes you sound stupider than normal," a small grin formed on Karin's face, "Which explains why you couldn't even get a naked girl to stay the night with you."

"It's comments like that that are the reason you'll never get a boy to like you," Karin just looked away and scoffed, much in the way Ichigo does, before slamming the door to his room shut.

"Ow, dammit!" Ichigo couldn't know this for sure, but he had a feeling Karin was smirking as she went downstairs.

'Crazy girl, takes too much after me,' he thought before reaching under his bed and feeling the familiar grip of his pistol, which meant the person who clubbed him hadn't robbed him as well, much to his relief.

Then the picture frame on his nightstand caught his eye and a feeling of both extreme longing and slight angry began building in his chest. Masaki Kurosaki had been the center of her family's world, everything loving and positive revolved around the always smiling woman, and even to this day Ichigo can't help but blame himself for her death. Sure his dad and sisters say it wasn't his fault, that he was just a kid and there was nothing he could have done to save her, but there always seemed to be a small voice in the back of his head saying that he was the one responsible. If he hadn't tried to be a hero, if he had just stayed next to his mom as they walked back home, then everyone's lives would have been so much better. His dad would still have his wife, his sisters would have their mother to help them through the struggles of life, and he wouldn't be a chain smoking teenager that drowns his problems in fighting demons.

"She looks so pretty," Ichigo nearly jumped at the sound of Yuzu's voice; the little girl had somehow entered his room without him noticing and was looking over his shoulder at the picture of their mother.

"Yea, she was the best."

"You and dad don't talk about her, what was she like?" Yuzu asked, handing Ichigo both the bag of ice and his cigarette.

"She was a lot like you actually, always smiling and trying to cheer people up. I remember her cooking for us most nights, the smell would just fill out the house and she'd have to beat dad away with her spatula before he could sneak a bite," Ichigo laughed a little, only to wince when he pressed the ice up against the back of his head.

"Sometimes I think I dream about her, or I hear her laugh."

"Yea, me to."

"You should hurry up, big brother," Yuzu gave Ichigo a cheerful grin, "Because if you don't then I won't make your favorite dish tonight."

Ichigo felt a real smile form on his face as he reached out and patted Yuzu on the head, "Yea, be good today at school.

Ichigo didn't bother changing into a new pair of clothes before heading out of the house, he was late enough as it was and didn't feel like getting chewed out even more, but that didn't mean he was in a rush to get to school either. His mind was going over everything that had happened the previous night, from watching the short girl with a sword, to being clubbed over the head, and naturally this meant there were at least two supernatural related individuals now aware of him.

"They weren't humans possessed by any spirits or demons, or at least that midget wasn't, but that weird mask wearing creature was something else. It could just be another upjumped bastard of Satan, he has enough of those running around that they sometimes get out of hell," Ichigo let out an exhausted sigh as he tried to reason all this latest bullshit, which he really didn't want to deal with at the moment.

Upon finally arriving at his class, Ichigo barley even listened to Ms. Ochi berate him for once again being late to class. The first few times this happened it drew a lot of attention from the other students, but by this point in the year everyone was used to it and so continued on like nothing was even happening. Ms. Ochi, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to chuck Ichigo right out the window, but unfortunately she liked her job to much and instead just told him to take a seat. Ichigo couldn't tell you what the class was about, not even if you held a gun to his head, although this time he wasn't the only one.

Ichigo could smell it before anything else, although his still splitting headache did unfortunately help keep his head mostly clear, but there was no mistaking the alluring smell of fresh chocolate melting through the air. Years of prior experience kicked in not half a second later, with his eyes shooting around the classroom to catch a glimpse of every face he could see without giving himself away. Judging by everyone's now trance like state, both boys and girls, the blushes on their faces, and the way some of them were discreetly trying to stimulate themselves; Ichigo now knew exactly what was going on.

"Mr. Kurosaki," Ms. Ochi called out, although upon first glance one could see her eyes had clouded over, the first three buttons on her blouse had already been undone, and even from where Ichigo sat her lips looked sinfully inviting.

"Ah shit," Ichigo cursed, already feeling himself being affected, as he pulled out a pencil and began quickly drawing on his desk while chanting in Latin, " _In Dei nomine, ego praecipio tibi ut subsisto. In nomine Gabriel, ego praecipio vobis fugere. In nomine Zachriel, tu omnia oblivisci. In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti!"_

The symbol on Ichigo's desk flashed a blinding white, lighting up everything for miles around, before everything seemingly returned to normal. Ms. Ochi didn't look like she wanted to jump the nearest thing with a pulse, the students were still chatting away as if class hadn't even started yet, and Ichigo himself sat slumped in his desk as if he was asleep. Ms. Ochi naturally noticed this, but the thought of reprimanding her most troublesome student seemed to just fade away. Although, for a reason she would most likely never admit, Ochi thought the orange haired teenager looked very attractive at the moment.

" _I thought I told you to fuck off?"_ Ichigo's voice rang through Ms. Ochi's mind, but it was gone a second later.

Ms. Ochi moved to address the rest of the class, never even noticing a ghostly specter floating behind her. However, if she were like Ichigo, then she would have noticed the entire world suddenly turn to shades of black, white, and gray while the specter revealed itself to be her orange haired student. As it was, only the specter of Ichigo and the one he was talking to actually knew what was happening beyond the realm of basic human understanding.

So there Ichigo stood, with a hand in his pocket and a freshly lit cigarette hanging from his mouth, the only color being Ichigo's now bright yellow eyes. Standing across from Ichigo was possibly the most beautiful woman to have ever been born, at least from Ichigo's point of view, but with the addition of ram horns sticking out the side of her head and a long thin tail sticking out the small of her back. Other than that, the woman wore possibly the most revealing kimono over created, colored scarlet, with matching eyes boring into Ichigo's now yellow ones.

" _I knew that would get your attention,_ " the woman spoke without actually moving her lips, her eyes lidding with unmasked desire while an extra long tongue ran over her lips, " _You really know how to make a girl wait._ "

" _Lilim, it's been a while, how's your mother?_ " Ichigo asked casually, noting the way the woman's hair seemed to spark red for a moment as irritation flashed through her eyes.

" _In hell, pumping out more little sisters for me to watch over, but back to the reason I'm here,_ " Lilim was in front of Ichigo in the blink of an eye, her arms snaking around his neck while her body pressed right up against his, " _I've come for you._ "

 _CLICK!_

Lilim paused when she felt the cold barrel of Ichigo's gun press right against her gut, the carrot top not looking even remotely impressed, " _Uh-huh. I'm sure I asked you this already, but didn't I tell you to fuck off? Stay around much longer and I may invoke the big man's name, or maybe I'll empty this whole clip inside you._ "

" _Fine,_ " Lilim raised her hand from around Ichigo's neck and took a few steps back, enough so she could actually see Ichigo's weapon pointed right at her, " _Mom sent me here because Mr. Rebel Against the Creator of the Universe felt something eat one of his other bastards. I watched you kill something ugly last night and figured I'd stick around to compare notes._ "

" _You were there...wha...were you the one that clocked me?!_ " Ichigo was gonna shoot her if she was the one, his head fucking hurt!

" _No! Nonononononono!_ " this time a look of genuine worry marred Lilim's otherwise beautiful face; there was a reason no supernatural creature got back up after Ichigo shot them, " _That was some nutcase with a godawful bucket-hat! He did something to you that even stopped me from entering your dreams last night, I swear!_ "

Ichigo weighed Lilim's words before taking another puff of cigarette and lowering his weapon. Lilim may be a first generation demon, first born daughter of Lilith herself, but Ichigo had known her for years at this point. In the beginning it started out as business as usual, demon hunter and demon, but she was mostly harmless to him by this point.

" _Sigh, you want to hang around earth for a bit, or at least Karakura Town?_ " Ichigo asked, a plan already forming in his otherwise throbbing head.

" _Really?! You won't send me back?!_ " was it odd to see a demon wag her tail like a puppy?

" _ **If!**_ _If you find the bastard that knocked me out or the angry midget that was with me that night. Also, only if you stop possessing people while your here. I don't want to hear anything even related to a mass orgy going on in a park or something._ " Ichigo's face was set in stone as Lilim's shifted back to its usual overconfident and lustful state.

" _Orgies in the park? That sounds like one of my little sisters. I haven't done anything that tame since I convinced Emperor Caligula to build two floating orgy palaces on Lake Nemi. Now I'm all about the one on one experience,_ " Lilim purred as the world around them began to return to color, but that didn't mean the daughter of Lilith was done.

Without warning, Lilim's spectral form leapt through Ms. Ochi's body and made sure to leave a little something behind, " _You're too stiff, Ichigo! You can thank me later!_ "

" _One day, just one day I want nothing strange to happen,_ " Ichigo closed his eyes and opened them up to the real world once more, now back in his body.

"It's about time you woke up!" a voice hissed from behind Ichigo, belonging to his one and only friend Tatsuki.

"Eat me!" Ichigo hissed back.

"Mr. Kurosaki, Ms. Arisawa, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Ms. Ochi's voice cut through the air.

"No, Ms. Ochi!" Tatsuki was quick to correct herself; Ichigo was just too worn out.

"Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Nope," Ichigo's lazy response seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back, or Lilim's parting gift kicked in.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I want to speak to you after class!" Ms. Ochi didn't even wait for a response before going back to teaching her class, missing the way Tatsuki leaned forward and whispered to Ichigo.

"Ha, you're screwed."

"Yea."


End file.
